


The Enchanting Cafe (Lumity Cafe Au)

by Toasty_The_Buttered_Toast



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Panics, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panics, I don't know, Lumity Cafe Au, Slow Burn Romance, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_The_Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Toasty_The_Buttered_Toast
Summary: Luz has been gone for years, in this time, Amity has opened a cafe with Boscha, a cafe that is like non-other. Amity believes that she has moved on from Luz, but has she really?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just something I decided to try out. I've never done something like this so feel free to leave any recommendations in the comments.

The soft smell of coffee beans intoxicate my nose, giving a relaxing chill run down my spine. “Hey”. A noise slightly disturbs me, but I quickly brush it off, going back to the relaxing feels. “Wake up”. I get disturbed once again, my ears slightly going down in annoyance. “Get up!”. That’s it, I finally open my eyes, realizing that the smell is now gone. I blink once, trying to clear my blurry vision, but before I could continue, I feel something grab onto my leg, pulling me off my bed and to the ground.

“Ah!” I yelped, hitting the ground. I look up to see my brother looming over me. “Ugh, geez, couldn’t you have NOT done that, Edric?”, saying with clear annoyance.

“What would be the fun in that, Mittens?” I groan slightly at the nickname. I slowly get up and stretch my hands over my head, lacing my finger. “Anyways, me and Emira are gonna head out, so the house is all yours”.

“Good to know” slightly yawning. Edric then ruffled my hair before turning around, leaving my room, and closing my door. 

I stretch for a bit longer, then after a moment, “Bye!” I hear Edric and Emira shout, before a door opening and closing which I presumed to be the front door. 

I look around my room, my bed in the far right corner from my door, with a nightstand beside, and a closet between the bed and the near right corner. On the left, a mirror and desk on the far left, and a bookshelf in the near left corner, containing some books that I felt more comfortable talking about compared to what I have in the secret room at the library. Then right in the far middle, was my window, which I would occasionally sit at. Looking at the mirror, I see a couple photos, one where I opened up a coffee shop and one of Luz…

“I miss her…”, I mumble lightly. It has been about 5 years since Luz had left, still holding onto her memory slightly. I sighed, letting some feelings of sorrow leave me, as I walk over to the mirror, realizing how much of a mess I currently was. I grab a hair tie that lay on top of the desk, putting my hair up, though I recently changed it to show my undercut. I take a deep breath, before I fully start my day. 

I draw a small circle in the air, drawing my scroll up to me from my nightstand. I check the time, “Oh shit!”, I scream realizing if I don’t hurry, I might be late to open up the cafe. I quickly went to my closet grabbing a quick outfit; dark gray jeans, a small chain belt that dangled a bit. I wore a black shirt, with a small lesbian pride flag on the left of my chest. I then grabbed my red and black flannel, tying it around my waist. I grabbed a key chain, a black leather wallet, along with my scroll, looking around my room one more time, making sure I don’t forget anything. Then I quickly close my door, and jog to the front door, exiting quickly and making my way to the cafe, a small smile appearing on my face. 

~~~

“Wo…finally made it” I said to myself, slowing down and unlocking the door. I head inside, taking a quick look around; there’s a counter to order from to my right, with different coffee beans behind and a door leading into the far wall, which led to where the pastries were made. The left side contained seating for customers. Looking at the time, I realize I barely made it with a minute left, but remembering that people don’t come that early. 

I prop the door open with a door stopper, and I grab a small sign to put outside to show the menu. I then go behind the counter, making sure everything is in place, then realizing that Boscha wasn’t here yet. 

“I’m here!”, I hear someone yell, as I look over to my left at the door, I see Boscha, clearly out of breath, bending down, putting her hand on her knees. I slightly chuckle at the sight.

“I barely got here as well”, I said to reassure her. “Good thing we made it on time”, I said looking down at the cup I was cleaning. Boscha lets out one more sign before straightening her back. “Head to the back, and get ready for the day”, I say, answered with a nod from Boscha, as she starts to walk behind me and through the door. I yawn, and roll my shoulders getting myself ready.

~~~

“Hello”, I hear a soft voice, slightly alarming me. I look up to see that it’s Willow, and Gus, slightly behind her. 

“Hey”, I said, turning my attention towards them. “What can I do for you, guys?”.

“Uhh, Is Boscha here?” Willow said, and I noticed her ears slightly go down and a slight blush arose on her face. I slightly chuckle then I go to the back door, opening it and peering in, seeing Boscha put some pastries into the oven.

“Hey, Boscha”, I said, Boscha now looking over to me. “Your girlfriend is here, asking for ya”. I notice that Boscha starts to blush. I tried to suppress my chuckle but I couldn’t, as I saw her quickly making her way over, and coming to the front.

“Hi, Willow,'' Boscha said sweetly, and went over to Willow. They then proceeded to hug each other, and I averted my attention to Gus.

“Hey, want something?” As I pointed a thumb towards the coffee beans behind me.

“Mmm, sure. I think I’ll just take a hot cocoa, with whip cream of course”. I nod my head and start making a cup of hot cocoa for him. Once I finished, I handed it to him, telling him that the cup is hot.

“Willow, want something before we start to get customers?”. I get a small hand wave ‘no’, and she turns her attention back to Boscha. “Damn, I wish I had a girlfriend”, I mumble slightly under my breath. Just then a few customers started to roll in, signalling that Boscha was gonna have to go back to baking, she says her goodbyes and heads to the back. I wave bye to both Willow and Gus, then they leave, as I start taking orders.

~~~

Finally making it through the customers there, I stretch, feeling a lot of bones pop. Suddenly, Boscha comes in from the back, “I just finished up another batch of white chocolate cookies”. I nod in response, giving another quick yawn.

“A few more hours until we can close for the day. Hey, wanna do something after or are ya meeting your girlfriend?” That made a small blush appear on her cheeks and ears, knowing she was thinking about Willow.

“I’m meeting up with her…” Boscha said a bit more embarrassed that I caught her. I chuckled, as I looked forward at the cafe, filled with customers.

“I’m so glad I decided to open this cafe. Especially after my parents kicked me out because of my sexuality, gladly Edric and Emira also left, done with it all.” I sighed, not in a bad way though, a sigh filled with peace.

“It has been, what? Like a year since you opened this cafe?” I nodded in response. “Wow, and thanks for convincing me to try it out, I enjoy it more than I thought I would.” Boscha says, also looking at the customers.

“Yah, I hope this never ends…” I say, hope filling my voice.

~~~

“Cya, Boscha.” I say waving her goodbye while I lock up the cafe.

“Cya” Boscha says in response, as she walks away.

After the cafe is secured, I start walking home. I use a quick spell to get my scroll, not quite remembering where I had put it. I then opened penstagram, and checked the account for the cafe. I smiled slightly. 

After messing around on my phone, I found myself scrolling through some old photos, until I landed on one of Luz and I laughing together. I froze for a second, slightly sad, but I continued to walk. I put a hand to my forehead, looking up slightly, “Ugh, why is she still affecting me, it has been years since I last saw her…” I looked back down at the photo, looking at Luz. “Hope you’re well…Luz”

The End - Chapter 1


	2. Finally Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day seemed so normal, the usual, Amity hang out with Boscha, since the Cafe wasn't open, but later that day she gets a text, a very vague one. Amity's mind was filled with confusion, what they next day Amity had in store for her was something she hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one is much longer than the first chapter, hopefully my writing is able to get you attentive through the chapter. Without further ado, enjoy the second chapter of 'The Enchanting Cafe'.

A light sunlight blinds me as I slowly open my eyes. I groan slightly, looking the other way to avoid the light. Aside from the sunlight, I’m also greeted by pain, realizing I feel asleep at my desk. I slowly put my hands on my desk, pushing myself up, pushing my chair back in the process. “Damn, my back,” I say as I stretch my back. 

I look down at my desk, seeing page after page of different sketches and a few with color. I neatly push them all into a stack, and place it to the side. I raise my hands up into a cup and over my mouth, breathing some hot air to warm them up. I look into the mirror, putting my hair up. Looking at my outfit, I’m wearing a slightly baggy, plain, light gray shirt, and some black sweatpants. 

I turn around, going to my bed, laying face first into my pillow. After a moment, I drew a spell to bring my scroll to me, deciding to see if Boscha wanted to hang out today.

Amity: “Hey, Boscha”

Boscha: “Hey, what’s up?”

Amity: “Just wanted to know if ya wanted to hang out today, maybe go to the market”

Boscha: “Sure, I’m up for that”

Amity: “Great, meet at 12:00?”

Boscha: “Good for me, cya then”

Amity: “Cya”

I look at the time; 8:30. I mumble to myself the time before laying my head back into the pillow, mentally preparing myself to get up. 

After a moment, I push myself up with my arms, doing downwards-dog for a second before jumping my knees forward, close to my chest, allowing me to easily get off my bed. I sit at the edge of my bed, getting up, when I hear a soft meow, looking over I see my cat, standing at my window; a black cat, with red at the tips of their ears and tail. Small dark gray wings, which allowed them to climb up walls more easily, and a single white horn on their forehead. “Hey, Fluper” I say, now happiness filling my voice. 

“Meow,” I walked over to him, gently scratching behind his ear, giving a small pur in response. Fluper gently nuzzles into my hand, which causes my ears to go down slightly with enjoyment, and a small aww to escape my mouth.

“As much as I wanna pet you forever, I also got to make breakfast,” I say slowly, taking my hand away, and turning away and heading towards my door. I notice that Fluper is following me as I open the door, a small smile appearing on my face. 

I head out of my room and make my way to the kitchen, noticing that my siblings aren’t there, which I was quite glad for. I decide to make myself some pancakes. As I start, Fluper sits down on a stool and slowly curls up into a small ball. Once I finish making the pancakes, I start eating, enjoying the peace while it lasts.

“Mittens!”, and there goes the peace I had. I groan looking over at the direction of the noise, it was Edric, Emira standing right next to him.

“What cha eating?” Emira said.

“Panpaks,” saying with my mouth full. I swallow to give a proper response, “Pancakes”.

“Make us some?” Edric said

“Obviously not,” I said looking back down at the food.

“Damn, cold” Edric responded. “Anyways, doing anything later?”

“Yah, gonna hang with Boscha,” I said before taking my last bite of food. I get up, putting my dishes into the sink.

“Okay, me and Edric are gonna invite some friends over, they should leave at about 5”. Emira said, I nodded in response.

“I will leave at about 11:30,” I say walking back to my room. 

I pull out my scroll looking at the time; 9:15, which I slightly mumble back to me. I then unlock my scroll, realizing my homepage wallpaper has changed. I stop dead in my tracks, looking at my new wallpaper, one of Luz, holding a peace sign, with a huge smile across her face. I smiled for a moment, then confusion filled my brain wondering how it changed. I realized that I couldn’t quite remember what I did last night so I either did it out of sorrow, or it was another ‘joke’ from my siblings. I put away my scroll, a small sigh escaping me, as I continue to my room. 

Now reaching my room, I head inside, closing the door behind me. After a bit of contemplation, I decided to draw for a bit till I have to go, but before I closed the door, I heard...

“Meow,” I turned around seeing Fluper which had gotten up and followed me.

“Hey, Fluper. Decided to join?” I get a small meow in response. “My bed is all yours,” I say, closing the door after him and heading to my desk. I take out my scroll quickly, setting an alarm so I don’t lose track of time. I pulled out some paper from a drawer, and a pencil, and I started to sketch.

~~~

*Beep* *Beep*

I look over at my scroll, seeing my alarm go off. I stopped my alarm and looked back down at what I was sketching, realizing that there were a few sketches of Luz, and somewhere I sketched what I thought she looked like now. I aggressively slam my head against my desk. “I should really stop getting my head in the clouds while sketching, I start drawing whatever is on my mind…” I say slowly looking over at my sketches, my ear slightly going down in sorrow. 

I quickly avert my mind off of Luz though, as I look at the time; 11:00. I get up, and head to my closet, putting on ripped, black jeans, along with a chain belt. I put on a light gray shirt, and a denim jacket, with lesbian pride flag on the back. I always liked having some piece of clothing with the flag, helping me gain more and more pride. I go over to my desk, grabbing a ring with a couple horizontal lines that went up and over each other, one glowing a purple, and the other line glowing a light blue. 

I take another look in the mirror, cuffing my sleeves,and jeans. I take a look at the time, 11:20. I grab any stuff I need, like my wallet, and leave my room, leaving the door slightly ajar incase Fluper wakes up. I head to the front door, “I’m leaving!” I yelled to make sure my siblings knew I left. I close the door behind me and start making my way to market.

~~~

“Hey, Boscha,” I slightly yelled to make sure she heard me.

“Hey,” Boscha said, looking in my direction, as I took my last steps to her. “Ready?”

“Yep,” I said, starting to walk into the market. “Where should we go first?”

“Let's start by getting some lunch, good with that?” Boscha said.

“Yah,” I said, patting her back kinda hard, making her jolt forward a bit. “Heh, sorry”.

~~~

I look over to Boscha as we sit on a bench, I notice that she’s looking content with a bracelet she had bought for Willow. “Ha, I see someone is thinking about their girlfriend,” I say, a small chuckle leaving my mouth.

“Oh shut up. You don’t even have a girlfriend” Boscha said, looking away, her ears going down slightly with embarrassment.

“Wow, okay, pulling the ‘happy couple’ card on me, thanks. I just...haven’t found the right one yet” I said, thinking of Luz for a second, but quickly getting rid of that thought. 

Just then, Boscha’s scroll dings, she pulls it out. Her eyes are crossing across the screen, so I assumed she was reading a text. Her eyes suddenly go wide, and looks at me for a second before looking back at her phone. “What?”. Confusion clearly showing in my voice. After a bit without a response, I shove Boscha's shoulder, as she starts typing something. “Come on, tell me,” I said, but she ignored me and continues to type.

“...It’s nothing,” Boscha said, finally looking up from her scroll. I raised my eyebrow, still completely confused, but just decided to let it slide. I pull out my phone, realizing that it’s almost 6.

“Well I’m gonna go now, cya,” I say, standing up and waving goodbye, while I start walking away.

“Cya,” Boscha said before looking back down at her scroll, and put the scroll to her ear, so I assumed that she started calling some.

“That was weird,” I said under my breath, as I pulled out my scroll, messing around.

~~~

Finally home, I head inside, seeing Emira and Edric chilling in the living room. “Hey, Mittens”, Edric said.

“Hey,” I said as I continued to walk, wanting to relax in my room. I then made it to my door, pushing it open, noticing that Fluper was no longer there, I assumed that he went out for the night, since he likes to be outside at night. 

I go to my closet and change into more comfortable clothes. I flop onto my bed, laying on my back. I pull out my scroll and go onto penstagram, when suddenly a text appears.

Willow: “Hello, Amity. Tomorrow, when you’re at the cafe, we got a surprise for you, so try to look nice-fancy.”

“What?” A bunch of confusion filled me, first off; Willow doesn’t typically text me, our really only connection is through Boscha ever since they started dating and I opened up the cafe. Secondly; a surprise? And on top of that, a surprise I had to look nice for? I think over what day it is tomorrow, maybe I forgot some important date, but I couldn’t think of anything. I shrug it off and decide to just respond.

Amity: “Okay”

Still wondering what the surprise is gonna be, I get up, stretching for a second before heading to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

~~~

I head back to my room, ready to sleep, and lay down in bed. I shake off any thoughts about the surprise as I drift off to sleep. Only one small thought remained on the back of my mind; Luz…

~~~

Darkness fills my view. I open my eyes, being greeted by my room. I blink a few times, clearing my vision and looking around at my room. After a moment, I realized that I drooled in my sleep. I start wiping off my drool as I get my scroll, looking at the time; 6:00am. Hoping I had slept in longer, I gave a small groan, but I know I’ve got to get to the cafe. 

Then the thought of the ‘surprise’ made my ears perk up. I slowly get up, my bones popping a bit in the process. Standing up, I looked over at my window, seeing that the sun was almost fully out. Since I had an hour before I had to leave, I decided to go freshen' up, and I made my way to the bathroom.

~~~

Back in my room, I walk over to my closet, trying to find something nice to wear, Willow’s text repeating in my head. I decided to wear something that would look nice-fancy, while also an outfit that wasn’t out of place in a cafe. I grabbed a waistcoat, white over gray, and a black tie. I put on some white pants, with a black leather belt. Ending it off with black shoes. I walk over to the mirror, realizing the sleeves are a bit tight, which was due to the fact that I’ve been working out for the past years now, which made a small smile appear on my face, proud that I made that decision. I put my hair up, and cuff my sleeves and pants. I grab my scroll, looking at the time; 6:50. Deciding it was time to go, I give myself one more look in the mirror, giving myself the motivation to head out. I grab my stuff, and head out, closing my door as I leave. I head over to the front door, passing the kitchen, which Edric was in.

“Hey, Mittens. What’s with the getup?” Edric said.

“I don’t know, I was told to wear something nice for work. So here I am. Anyways, I gotta go before I’m late. Bye.” I said giving a wave to Edric and waking away. Reaching the front door, I exit, and lock the door behind me. I let out one more sigh, and go on my way.

~~~

Reaching the cafe, I noticed the front door was already propped open, which I could assume that Boscha beat me here. “Boscha?”, I called out to see if Boscha was here.

“I’m at the back!”, Boscha yelled slightly to make sure she was heard. I make my way to the way. Boscha looks at me, looking at me up and down. Till she nodded her head, “you clean up well”.

“Thanks. Anyways, want to explain why I was told to dress nice today?” I said, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, ya gonna have to wait. Just go wait at the counter, your surprise will be here soon”. I slightly groan, then make my way to the front.

I stand there for a bit wondering what this ‘surprise’ could possibly be. Then Boscha comes out, and just stands there, a small smirk spreading on her face when I turn her direction. Still confused, I decide to just forget it till it comes, and go back to preparing the cafe. 

“On a scale from 1-10, how much do ya miss Luz?” Boscha suddenly asked. I looked over at her, my ears dropping a bit and my mind filled with confusion, and a bit of sorrow thinking of Luz. I just shake my head, and go back to what I was doing.

“What’s with the random question?” I said, hiding the emotions in my mind.

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s a random question,” Boscha said, looking out the window.

“She has been gone for about 5 years, of course that’s a random question,” I say, filling up a container with coffee beans.

“You sure about that?” Boscha said, looking at me. I look over at her with so much confusion. She takes a few steps closer to me, and motions her head towards the door. I look over, still with confusion, then I see her…

A girl slightly shorter than me, tanned skin, short hair, it was Luz… I stare in shock, my ears dropping down, a light pink filling both my cheeks and ears. I couldn’t believe what I was currently seeing. 

“Hey, Amity. It's been awhile.” Luz said with a smile across her face. I slowly reach over to my other arm and pinch myself, making sure I wasn’t dreaming. Before I could realize what I was doing, I walked over to Luz, stopping right in-front of her. Then in one swift movement, I grabbed her into a tight hug, swinging her around, as I started to cry tears of joy. Luz also started laughing as I swung her, and when I put her down, I noticed her eyes were starting to water. I held her close to me, crying into her shoulder, and she did the same to me...we both stood there, crying tears of joy…

~~~

After what felt like an eternity, I slowly parted ways with Luz, her holding onto me for a second longer before also letting me go. Now I was finally able to get a good look at Luz; her hair seemed to be shorter than what I remember, slightly slicked back, I assumed she was also told to look nice. She wore a long-sleeved, white button up shirt, along with black jeans, and gray shoes. I blush a bit, noticing that our color schemes match. Then, that’s when I noticed a tattoo on her neck, it was a cat that looked like it was mischievously slithering on her neck. I stare at it for a bit, before looking up slightly, realizing that Luz is looking at me, her lips slightly parted, and her face a hot red color. Our eyes met, and I felt my face getting hot, and my ears started to lower. At this moment, Boscha also seemed to notice this.

“Geez, you guys barely just meet each other again, and you’re already swooning over the other.” Boscha said, with a sly smirk spread across her face. I slightly choke at the remark, and quickly look at the floor in embarrassment, still feeling my face blushing, as I put a hand to my face. I took a quick glance at Luz, curious of how she reacted; Luz was also looking down, rubbing the back of her neck. It was awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

“Anyways, how have you been these past year?” Luz looked up at me, relief on her face, I guessed she was also glad the silence was broken. 

“I’ve been good. How have you been?” Luz said, with a smile on her face. That smile also brought a smile to my face.

“Ever since I opened this cafe, my life has been good. Now it just became great.” A small chuckle left me as I said that.

“Well, Willow and I are gonna hang out in the back. You guys can catch up, sound good?” Boscha said, I nodded my head in response. Boscha then grabs Willow’s hand and heads to the back. 

For a moment, I don’t know what to say. I hear Luz let out a sigh, so I turn her way. “So, tell me about this cafe,” Luz said, a big grin appeared on my face, knowing that this is a moment I’ve always waited for…

~~~

“Haha!” Luz continues to laugh, letting out a snort. I really missed this, her laugh is so intoxicating. I slowly tilt my head, a smile appearing on my face as I look at her. “Mm? Something wrong?” Luz said, noticing me staring.

“Oh, uh, nope, nothings wrong! Just got my head in the clouds for a second. Heh...sorry.” I said, slightly panicked, as I looked down. I let out a small sigh and then I rested my elbow on the counter, bending down to lay my head in my hand. “I just really missed you,” now maintaining eye contact with Luz. For a second I swear I saw her blush, but I brush off that thought quickly.

“Yah, I’m glad to be here.” Luz said, with a big smile on her face, slightly tilting her head. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, what’s your whole plan with coming here? Like are ya leaving in a few months?” I said, slightly choking as I said that last part. I already knew I wanted her to stay with me. 

Luz shook her head. “I’m permanently staying here. After I get all my stuff here of course.”

This new information made me jolt up in excitement, but in the process, I Luz (lose) my footing and slip, making me fall on my back. I let out a little yelp when I made contact with the floor, luckily no customers were in the cafe. “Ah, geez, I really gotta stop hurting my back,” I say slowly sitting up. 

Luz quickly comes over to me, bending down to my level. “Amity, you okay?”

“Yah”. I said, giving her a half smile, still a bit of a stinging sensation remained. Luz stands up and offers me her hand, I thankfully accept. “Heh, thanks.” Then after a moment I look over at her and grab her shoulders, and shake her, “ARE YOU ACTUALLY STAYING!!!”

Luz winces slightly at the volume, “Oh, sorry…”

“It’s okay and yes, I am permanently staying”. Once again excited, I give her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground for a second. Suddenly my scroll starts to ring, so I hesitantly let go of Luz and pull out my scroll, seeing that Edric is calling.

Amity: Edric?

Edric: LUZ IS BACK!!!

At the sudden shouting, I quickly removed the scroll from my ear, feeling bad that I did the same thing to Luz.

Amity: Yah, she’s literally standing right next to me.

Edric: You know, I don’t know if I’m glad for you or if I feel bad for Emira and I

Amity: What?

Edric: Well I’m willing to bet you still like Luz, and last time you kept playing ‘Little Miss Perfect’ over and over again.

A red color quickly takes over my face. I looked back at Luz, hoping that the volume wasn’t loud enough, when I saw no reaction to her, I turned around embarrassed. 

Edric: Mittens, you’ve gone silent. Let me guess, you’re embarrassed and your ears are down.

I quickly covered my ear with my free hand, knowing he was probably right.

Mittens, I mean Amity: Shut up, won’t cha?

Edric: Mmm, nope. Well have fun on her date, bye Mittens!

Then I heard a single beep, signifying to me that Edric hung up. I give a quick sigh. “Uh, you good Amity?’

“Mm? Oh yah, sorry, Edric was being annoying. Hasn’t changed since the past 5 years you’ve been gone”. I give a small, sad chuckle, hating the fact I just remembered all the shit that has happened ever since Luz left. I was hoping I had hidden the sadden, but Luz’s face says otherwise. She takes a step up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, looking sadly at me. I decided to at least say something, even if it's not revealing anything, “A lot has happened since you were gone…” I said, slightly laying my head on her hand that was still on my shoulder. “I’ll fill you in later” I say, closing my eyes, letting myself relax. 

Edric knew it, Boscha pointed it out, and inside I also knew, I still had feelings for Luz, even all these years. ‘Heh, I guess somethings just never change’ I thought to myself. Before I noticed, Luz started to gently rub her thumb on my neck collar, which I leaned into more unconsciously. I opened my eyes slowly to see Luz, now with a sort of passion in her eyes, for the girl standing in front of her...me.

“Hey, guys just wanted to check up on... you guys…” Boscha said, peering out from the back door. “Oh, shit, sorry,” she said as she closed the door. Then opened it back up, “Sorry to ruin the moment”. She closed the door again, then opened it once again to say one more thing, “Pretend this didn’t just happen, go back to kissing each other”. Boscha said, finally leaving the door closed.

Luz and I just stare at each other, redness filling both of our faces. Till Luz started to chuckle a bit, then quickly changed into a full blown laugh, I quickly joined her. The embarrassment that filled my mind a moment ago, was quickly drowned out listening to Luz’s enchanting laugh. 

Noticing that Luz still had her hand on my shoulder, without thinking I put my hand on her’s, while my laugh slowed down to a stop. I made eye contact with her, a small genuine smile across my face. Luz stopped laughing, her eye widened with my actions, then a smile appeared on her face, as she slowly intertwined her index finger with mine, which I accepted. Luz took a step forward, getting closer to me, this was the moment where I had a slight gay panic, and tried to avert the current intimacy.

“Well, Luz, it was great seeing you again, but I’ve gotta close the cafe soon.” I said, hesitantly and very, and I mean very slowly pulling my hand away from Luz’s. “I can walk you home though, to talk for a bit longer”. My hand was now away from Luz’s and I can see a bit of sadness in her eyes, but the thought was quickly brushed away from Luz responding to my recommendation.

“Sure, that would be nice,” She said, now taking her hand away from my shoulder.

“Cool, let me quickly get Boscha and Willow.” I said opening the door, and just like how Boscha ruined the moment Luz and I had, I ended up ruining theirs. “Oh hi, ha this is kinda funny, ain’t it Boscha?” Boscha looked back, annoyed since she was about to kiss Willow. “Haha, well anyways you guys can continue that. Luz and I are gonna head out. Boscha you lock up.” I said throwing the keys at Boscha which hit her right in the face, accidentally. Realizing my mistake I slowly close the door, looking at Luz for a second until…

“Amity!!” Boscha yelled

“Okay, time to go!” I said quickly, grabbing Luz’s hand and bolting out, knowing very well that Boscha does not at all like a moment disturbed between her and Willow. 

After a moment, I looked back to see if Boscha was following, and in the distance, I saw her, standing there for a moment, before turning back. ‘Damn, that girl gets really angry at times, scary’, I thought to myself. I then turned my attention to Luz, she was breathing heavily, she had sweating dripping down her neck, which made me blush. “Heh...sports…”, I mumbled to myself silently, but of course Luz heard her.

“Did ya say something?” Luz said, straightening her posture.

“Nope, nothing, just...heh....Boscha sure does get angry…” I said nervously, hoping she didn’t actually hear me say anything. 

“Well, anyways, let’s start heading to the owl house,” I said with a smile now on my face. I got a nod in response from Luz, and I started walking to the owl house. Then suddenly I felt something grab onto my hand, looking down, I see it’s Luz’s hand. I looked up and made eye contact with Luz, she gave me a little smile while sticking her tongue out slightly. I smile at her, a small blush appearing on my face, while my ears lower. I’m so glad she didn’t change, she’s still a dork, a dork I don’t have to let go…

~~~

When we reached the owl house, hooty was already asleep, which I gave a small sigh of relief. We reached the door, and Luz slowly opened it, also not wanting to wake up hooty. 

“Well, goodnight, Luz” I said, looking at Luz with a half smile, wishing that I didn’t have to leave.

“Hey, umm, Amity?” Luz said, slightly looking down

“Yah?” I raised an eyebrow, kinda confused on the sudden mood change from her.

“Would it be okay if I came over to the cafe, and...I don’t know, maybe we could go on...a date?” Luz finally made eye contact with me, and I already knew that from the quick looks she gave to my ears and cheeks that I was blushing and my ears were showing it all too clearly as they started to flap. 

“A d-date?” Luz only responded with a little nod. I gave a small cough to clear up my throat and try to act confident. “Yah, that would be greAT”, I cover my mouth realizing instead of being confident, I accidentally let out a little squeak out of excitement. 

Luz gave me a big smile, chuckling slightly, pulling into one more hug, and quietly whispering ‘goodnight’ in my ear. A small yelp left me, she then waved and closed the door.

Well we can all guess what happens now. My ears flap furiously, my face becomes a dark red, and I fall to the ground. Yep, gay panics.

A sudden ding from my scroll, stops me from laying on the ground till the morning. I sit up straight and open up my scroll, seeing that Emira texted me.

Emira: “Where are you? You typically get back earlier.”

I slightly smile, seeing my sibling worry about me. I get up and text her back, teasing her for worrying about me when I was already 19. 

I stopped to look at the sky, seeing stars, I couldn’t wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow would’ve been like every other day; get up, go to work, chill, and repeat, but it changed, it changed in a mere moment, the moment when someone that seemed so far away and unreachable, came back into view, just like a star…

The End - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoy the length of this chapter, feel free to comment, so I know if people are able to keep attentive through the chapter. Any other recommendations on the AU would be greatly appreciated (honestly I started writing this kinda on an impulse and I have no idea yet where exactly where I wanna go with it, I only vaguely do). I am currently writing another story on Lumity, while this story is gonna be filled with fluff, the new one is gonna be the opposite, so if that’s something you would be interested in, I should have the first chapter out in a couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this first chapter was an enjoyable read. I will probably continue this and see where it goes, and I'm planning on making my next chapter longer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
